Dreams Come True
by HarukoKita
Summary: Hiro's dreams become reality when he shows how he really loves Shuichi For info this is Yaoi and has adult content you are warned
1. Honest Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation if I did I would not be here

writing this.

Chapter 1: Honest Love

Shuichi came home from a long day of work to find Yuki, as usual, sitting at his computer with his glasses on. Yuki turned in time to see Shuichi shut the door. Shuichi walked over to his lover, after setting down his bag, and smiled at him.

"Yuki..." he wailed as he wrapped his arms around the one he loves.

"What do you want "hole"? Yuki said with a calm expression

"I AM JUST TRYING TO SHOW MY AFFECTION FOR YOU! CAN'T YOU SHOW SOME BACK?" he said in frustration, tears flowing down his face

"You're just my hole- nothing more, nothing less." he said almost sneering in his dominance.

"IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Yep" Yuki answered, again, simply with no feeling.

"Yuki.. you're so mean!" Shuichi cried as he ran into his room.

Yuki simply looked at his computer and began to type again.

Without any disturbances from Shuichi, Yuki finished the last paragraph of his fourth chapter and got ready for bed. As Yuki walked into the bedroom, he found Shuichi laying in bed with his cheeks red and wet from the tears he had shed, fast asleep. Regardless of this, Yuki got into bed with no regrets or problems on his mind and drifted off to sleep.

Obviously when Yuki woke up, he found Shuichi gone and himself left alone again.

Meanwhile, Shuichi and Hiro were in the workroom waiting for K to come and start the stupid meeting. Hiro glanced in Shiuchi's direction, and upon seeing him a little disturbed, he smirked.

"What, trouble in paradise?" he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Leave me alone Hiro." Shuichi said as his voice cracked with a hint of seriousness.

Hiro looked at him, obviously understanding the situation. 'Why does Yuki get to treat him like this and make him so sad, when I have been his friend for all these years? I've been here to make him happy' Hiro's mind began to race and such jealous thoughts filled his head."

"Shuichi why do you put up with him and his cruelty? To put it bluntly, he treats you like shit."

"Shut up Hiro- you don't know anything about this," he said looking up in slight annoyance and frustration.

"Dude, I've been your friend forever. Don't you _dare_ tell me that I know nothing." Hiro began to get flustered in anger

Shuichi stood up and yelled," You _don't_ _know_ anything Hiro, so just leave me alone!"

Hiro and Shuichi got into another one of their wrestling matches, and in the midst of all this, somewhere tangled up in there, Hiro ended up on top of Shuichi, his body straddling the other's.

Suddenly, out of pure impulse, Hiro's lips fell right upon Shuichi's.

Everything may have been an accident, but Hiro closed his eyes

and Shuichi put his arms around Hiro's head in approval nonetheless.

"Hiro..." Shuichi spoke after parting and moments of glancing at each other, Hiro's body still arched on Shuichi.

Hiro slowly moved back in close to Shuichi and moved passed his

lips to Shuichi's ear. "Shuichi, remember that I will always be here for you," he said in a whisper as he licked and sucked on Shuichi's earlobe.

The door flew open and Hiro jumped off as Shuichi tried to wipe the aroused look off his face. K walked into the room, with his gun out as usual, like he was going to shoot somebody. He barely even noticed that Hiro looked rather pleased with himself, and Shuichi was still laying on the floor. Shuichi scrambled up onto a chair while

Hiro leaned against the wall.

"So boss, you're late for your own meeting," Hiro said mockingly and smoothly as if nothing had occurred just mere seconds before.

"I know.." K said finally turning around to acknowledge the two, smiling.

Shuichi wasn't even listening to K; he was too absorbed in his own thoughts, thinking about the incident that had happened five minutes ago.

BAM!

Shuichi fell onto the floor with blood all over the table. He stood up holding the side of his head while blood dripped from his hand on to the table making little droplets of blood.

"What was that for!" he yelled.

"Pay attention- I booked a TV show for you." K said calmly.

Hiro looked at both of them, K spinning his gun and Shuichi looking as though he was about to blow up.

"So as I was saying, it is at 10:30 am tomorrow and they want Shuichi to wear his punk thing.. Hiro, you will be answering the questions." K was cut off by the loud obnoxious Shuichi.

"Why does he get to answer the questions! And where is Fujisaki?" Shuichi sounded irritated as blood still dripped down his hand now staining his nice white shirt.

"You always go ballistic on stage and Fujisaki isn't going to be

there; he has something to do," Hiro answered for K.

'So I am going to be alone with Hiro.. just me and him,' Shuichi

thought, looking over at Hiro. 'How can he act like nothing happened? Did it really happen at all? If I push myself on him, will he turn me away just like Yuki did?' His nose began to bleed profusely.

"Shiuchi cover your nose." K calmly commanded

He covered his nose, but it did little to stop the blood flow. He looked at Hiro who gave him a smile and he began to bleed more profusely, his hand now completely drenched. After K finished, he left for another meeting while Shuichi and Hiro sat down at the table.

"Hiro.. sorry about earlier," Shuichi said hesitantly.

"I'm not sorry." Hiro gave a smile.

This alarmed Shuichi.

"What you are not sorry?" Shuichi spat out.

"No, should I be?" Hiro asked

'Wow he isn't sorry, should I be sorry? Of course I should be sorry,

Yuki - but then I am fighting with him.' Shuichi's mind was obviously in a panic.

Shuichi made a huge bang on the table, his hands grabbing each side of his head with his elbows on the table. His mind was racing with the things he and Hiro could do despite Yuki and everything. He made up his mind.

"Hiro what do we do now?" he asked Hiro, who was currently smiling back at him.

"What do you want to do now? Are you going to act on it or not?" he gave his simple answer.

Hiro got up and headed for the door. Shuichi faced his options. If he let him go he knew they would blow it off like it was nothing. If he didn't, what would he tell Yuki? Hiro's hand was on the door knob, when Shuichi got up and sprung on Hiro's back.

"Don't leave Hiro!" Shuichi exclaimed

Hiro turned around and Shuichi looked at him with puppy eyes. Hiro kissed him as Shuichi placed his arms around Hiro's neck. Hiro stepped forward and Shuichi fell on top of the table sprawled out.

Hiro crawled on top of him just like he pictured it for so many years. For years he dreamed of this, having Shuichi for himself. Only in his dreams, it wasn't SEX- it was Rape. Hiro imagined that he kidnapped Shuichi from Yuki and had sprawled Shuichi out on his bed.. However, Shuichi was consenting to it here and now.

Hiro by now had taken off Shuichi's blood covered shirt and Hiro's jacket flew off, revealing every muscle on Hiro's body. Hiro slowly Shuichi leaned forward and grabbed Hiro's head while slowly pulling him towards his own built body. Shuichi wrapped his leg over the muscular body above him as Hiro started to kiss him. Shuichi in turn licked Hiro's lips as his hands combed through the long silky hair that was Hiro's. Hiro seemed to like it- his kissing became more forceful and his back was arched.

Then without warning the door slammed open, causing Shuichi and Hiro to jump. Hiro grabbed Shuichi's shirt and threw it to him. He slipped it on before the tall, blond, and handsome Yuki walked through the door.

Shuichi looked shocked (as would we all) as Hiro had a plain look on his face. By this time, Shuichi had just sat down and Hiro was smiling at Yuki. Yuki looked at Shuichi and walked to the edge of the table. He slammed pieces of paper down and walked away. Shuichi got up, shut the door and took the papers off of the desk. He looked through them and on the front page was Yuki's writing 'this has got to be the biggest load of crap I have ever read in my life. It is worse than the first one you wrote.'

"Hiro this is the song I have been working on." Shuichi looked at Hiro and he looked a little disappointed. Hiro got to his feet grabbed his coat and left, casually, walking down the hall way.

Shuichi sat there for a moment dumbstruck and then ran down the hallway. Hiro was getting on his motorcycle when Shuichi ran out and yelled "Hiro..." with a scared expression on his face.

He sat there looking at Shuichi with the same eyes as he had given while on top of him. Shuichi didn't know what to do. The man he thought he loved he seemed to hate him, but.. Hiro has always been there, always in the background. Before Hiro could ride away Shuichi jumped on the back.

"So you want to come with me.. are you sure?" Hiro asked revving the motorcycle's engine.

"Of course I'm sure." Shuichi smiled and put on the second helmet.

Hiro smirked under his helmet and sped off with Shuichi holding his waist-line. Shuichi laid his helmet on Hiro's back and closed his eyes. His hands were on Hiro's stomach just above his shirt line.

Shuichi slid his arms underneath Hiro's shirt; he could feel Hiro's six-pack and the sensation of touching his skin. Hiro smiled as he felt Shuichi's hands on his body.

Hiro flew past traffic and skidded to a halt in front of an apartment building. Shuichi let go of Hiro and swung his leg over the motorcycle and hopped off. Shuichi had never been to Hiro's place before, not that he could recall.(Yes he has been there but the shots too the head by K are finally getting to him) Hiro walked up a flight of stairs, as Shuichi followed, he came to the first apartment on the right hand side and unlocked the door.


	2. Hiro's Climax

Ok this is Haruko my first chapter I left you guys on a cliffy. Sorry about that, I am really hoping for more reviews though. Oh well you always want what you can not have right, sighs goes off and looks draws

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation no matter how much I wish I did.

Chapter 2: Hiro's climax

Shuichi was slowly moving down teasingly licking every inch of the well toned Hiro. He stopped midpoint at the edge of Hiro's waist line. Now Shuichi never got to feel in control he was always on bottom, he was hoping he could not forget what to do. Shuichi licked the most sensitive part on Hiro's manhood, to make Hiro moan with pleasure. Shuichi nipped and licked at it to see the reaction on Hiro's face. Hiro only opened his eyes once and that was when he looked right into Shuichi's eyes. Shuichi looked at him rather pleased and began to suck very softly on Hiro's groin. By this time Hiro's back was arched a little, enough for Shuichi to get the hint that Hiro wanted even more.

Shuichi licked up and down Hiro's fragile body part like it was candy. Shuichi made it a bit more interesting and started licking in the crevice where his groin met his sack. Hiro gave a soft moan as Shuichi was having his fun Hiro swore he would get him back for this.

Shuichi soon found Hiro on top of him. Hiro looked at Shuichi with playful eyes and smirked at Shuichi's scared but willing face. Hiro teasingly moved down Shuichi's body. Shuichi could feel Hiro's breath down his body; it gave him warmth and pleasure. Hiro licked on Shuichi's groin and nibbled on the most sensitive part. Shuichi couldn't keep it in any longer and Hiro could tell. Hiro put his mouth over Shuichi's manhood so that Shuichi's cum went only in his mouth. Hiro could see Shuichi's face was red and that he began to sweat.

Hiro moved his body now up towards Shuichi's and reached over for the lubricant. He placed some on his groin and looked into Shuichi's lungful eyes. Hiro then placed Shuichi's legs on each side of his and then trust his groin into Shuichi. Shuichi gave out an enormous moan of pleasure as Hiro's head tilt back in the temptation he had just taken. Hiro swung his head back so that he could see Shuichi's face, Shuichi looked at him with the most wanting eyes, Shuichi grabbed Hiro's head and began to kiss him. Hiro was still moving in and out of Shuichi and this just made him move faster.

Hiro began to pant, his mind racing with overwhelming desire for Shuichi. This feeling of wanting him never felt before. As he looked down at the face that once adorned only cuteness, but now holding the passion of an exotic lover. Hiro's breath vanished and Shuichi could only hear Hiro's pants of pleasure. As Shuichi lay there the desire overwhelmed him. Hiro's thrusts became faster and harder as his eyes fell deeper into Shuichi's. The fire deep inside Hiro now burst and Shuichi felt Hiro throbbing. Shuichi groaned as Hiro began to thrust deeper inside him. Sweat dripped down Hiro's body making it glow in the light let out by the moon. The passion Hiro was feeling was controlling, his hands now touched Shuichi's chest and his fingers slide down his body. The sweat drops making the skin slick. Hiro grabbed Shuichi's waist side and thrust with all his might and he let out a grin along side with pants of passion and frustration. Shuichi leaned forward and Hiro fell back onto the bed. Shuichi used the bed for leverage as he panted with sweat dripping down the sides of his face. He was moving up and down on top of Hiro, as he felt Hiro pulsing inside him. Shuichi leaned over Hiro and sucked on his ear.

Hiro's arms were around Shuichi's back embracing him. Shuichi was moving fast now, Hiro could hardly keep up. Hiro bit his bottom lip as his climax was coming. Shuichi could feel it, Hiro was throbbing, and Shuichi could hear the moans escaping out of Hiro's mouth with every move Shuichi made. Hiro let out a load and sexy moan and Shuichi felt Hiro's cum fill him. Shuichi clasped on the bed next to the sweating Hiro. Hiro was breathing hard and his eyes never left Shuichi's. Hiro put his arm around Shuichi's head and pulled him towards himself. Shuichi placed his arms around the nude Hiro laying close to him. Shuichi lifted himself on to Hiro once more. Hiro's eyes were wide now, his breath's deep. He looked up at Shuichi as Shuichi smirked,

"I am not done with you yet."

He licked down Hiro's abbes and then he prepped Hiro. Shuichi took his two fingers and lubricated them; he then slowly pushed them into Hiro. Hiro let out a moan and Shuichi lubricated himself and pushed his member into Hiro. Hiro gasped for air, Shuichi leaned over Hiro and wispered, "It won't hurt for that long."

Hiro put his hand on Shuichi's left cheek and smiled

"I can take it."

Shuichi slowly moved in Hiro and his thrusts were slow at first. He sped up as Hiro grabbed Shuichi's waist and moved him faster. Hiro bit his bottom lip and gave a little moan. Shuichi was now thrusting into Hiro as hard as he could go with out hurting him. He felt Hiro's breathe on his head and Hiro felt the little Shuichi in his arms at last. As they lay there Shuichi fell asleep in Hiro's arms, Hiro looked at Shuichi and kissed his forehead. Hiro's hands were playing with Shuichi's hair, as he thought.

Shuichi was now nibbling on a part of Hiro's sheets and Hiro had gotten up to finish his shower. In the shower he braced his back on the tile, while the hot water ran down his face. 'I love him so much...' he thought as the water was now dripping down his hair. Once again he heard the door shut and the naked Shuichi walk into the shower. The first thing Shuichi did was grasp Hiro around the waist. Hiro leaned forward embracing Shuichi. Shuichi looked up at Hiro and gave a warm smile. While Hiro kissed Shuichi with the most passionate kiss he had ever given somebody. Shuichi felt the difference and kissed him back with the same passion. Hiro turned Shuichi so that his back was facing him. Hiro took the soap ant lathered it up in a cloth and began to wash Shuichi.

Shuichi turned to face Hiro once more, and Hiro washed Shuichi. Shuichi rinsed off and Hiro took the shampoo and began to wash Shuichi's hair. Hiro tilted back Shuichi's head and the water ran down his head washing away the sweat and the shampoo. Shuichi washed Hiro and decided it was best if Hiro washed his own hair seeing how much taller he is from Shuichi. Hiro got out of the shower a while after Shuichi did. He walked out of the shower with a towel around his lower torso and a towel in his hands rubbing his head. He walked into his bedroom to find Shuichi sitting there wearing Hiro's pajamas, crossed legged, staring up at him.

"Hiro, do you think we did the right thing?" Shuichi said in a soft voice flopping back down on the bed.

"Well I do." Hiro said bluntly throwing the towel on Shuichi's face.

Shuichi pulled the towel off his face and crawled over to Hiro, who now was wearing pajama pants his upper body muscles glowing in the moon light.

"Hiro I think we did the right thing." Shuichi said throwing his arms around Hiro.

Hiro got up and turned the bed sheets out so that they could climb in. Shuichi went in first and then Hiro climbed in. Shuichi was facing Hiro and Hiro kissed Shuichi, before Shuichi turned around. Hiro then gently put his arm around the little Shuichi and kissed him on the back of the head. Shuichi fell asleep and Hiro soon after.


End file.
